We're best friends
by xxxMiih7409
Summary: Jesse and Beca are best friends. They worked together at the BU radio station and despite all their differences, they became really good friends. She thought he was gay and he was scared of her at first, but isn't that how the best friendships start? Awkwardly? They're now grown ups but kept their friendship, though people around they don't quite understand it. How could they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! (This is already my lame catching phrase.)**

**I hate drama, and my other ideas were getting too deep and emotional and dramatic, so I decided to give this story a try. I'm kinda proud of it, hope you like it.**

**Please, have fun!**

* * *

Beca woke up with the sound of her cell phone buzzing, knowing who would be. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, her eyes still adjusting to the light. 10:30. _Fuck_.

She tried to stretch her arms but found herself immobilized by something. Or someone, more precisely. She turned her body slightly to face her holder. A dark brown haired guy with a childish look was deep asleep by her side.

"Jesse." She called, her voice soft and still sleepy.

The man didn't react.

Beca sighed and called him again, with more urge this time. Jesse mumbled incoherent words and tightened the grip around her. Her face was now on his chest, over his t-shirt's fabric, she could feel his warm breath on the top of her head.

She moved her hands with some difficulty up to his face. At the same time, she placed one hand over his mouth and the other one holding his nose, blocking his breathing. A few seconds of that and Jesse moved away from her desperate for air.

"What the hell was that for?" Jesse asked her, his voice filled with annoyance.

"That's because you wouldn't wake up, idiot." Beca rolled out of the bed before he could fully recover.

"It's Saturday morning, Bec." Jesse rolled his eyes before burying his face on the pillow. "Why would you want to wake up so early?"

"I'm going shopping with Chloe and Stacie. And I'm late." She answered as she picked clothes from her wardrobe. "Get up, nerd!" She threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on him. They had a drawer with a few extra clothes at each other's apartment, along with other stuff.

Jesse mumbled something on the pillow, which Beca was sure, wasn't compliments. She walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes under her arm, ignoring whatever Jesse was saying.

"You better be out of that bed when I'm done or I'll kick you out myself." She shouted before shutting the door.

Jesse sighed and rolled over onto his back. He kept staring at the ceiling for a while, still in the middle of waking up process. He could hear the shower running. He should get out of bed before Beca was back, she sure would find very creative and unpleasant ways of punishment. He sighed again before standing up.

When Beca walked out of the bathroom showered, cleaned and changed, Jesse was no longer on the bed. She pulled her hair in a loose bun as she walked to the kitchen, from where a delicious smell of coffee was coming.

"Hey, honey." Jesse smiled from the stove when Beca walked in.

"Ugh." Beca cried at the pet name. "What the hell is that, idiot?"

"Just trying out new things." Jesse grinned. "No?"

"No." Beca gave him a fierce glare.

Jesse laughed. Of course Beca would hate that kind of stuff, Jesse knew her well enough. That was kind of the reason he even tried it, at first.

"Making you pancakes." He told trying to soft her.

"You're awesome." Beca said as she filled a mug with coffee.

"I know." Jesse flipped a pancake on the frying pan. Jesse was grinning wide, as usual.

Beca kept staring at him, eyes suspiciously narrowed.

"But I'm not letting you stay." She said finally.

"Oh, come on, Beca! I brought movies. I promise I'll behave." Jesse gave her his best puppy face and put a plate with a pile of perfect golden pancakes with dripping syrup and butter in front of her.

"Yeah, right." Beca rolled her eyes at his lame attempts of changing her mind. The pancakes were sure more effective than those stupid big brown eyes. "Last time I let you alone here, you moved all my furniture of place, broke my coffee maker and took one of my disco shelves to put your stupid movies." She accused him between forkfuls of food.

"I was just trying to be nice." Jesse defended himself, to what Beca frowned. Her eyes asked how all he'd done could possibly mean being nice. "I was cleaning your messy apartment." He started explaining. "And how was I supposed to know that I couldn't set the coffee maker, the washer, the stereo and the shower at the same time? And I made you pancakes. A pile of perfect pancakes." He said with great emphasis on the last part.

"You're leaving." Beca just said, but kept eating. "Don't you have anything else to do? Other that destroying my apartment?"

"The guys called me to hang out at the beach, but nah, I'd rather stay here." Jesse winked, taking a pancake forkful of Beca's plate.

"Great. You have plans." She looked at the clock and took the final gulp of her coffee. She put the mug on the sink, grabbed her cell phone and bag and head to the front door.

"I'll give you half an hour to leave, and If there's anything broken or out of place again, I'm setting fire to your precious DVD collection." Beca said not even having the trouble of looking back.

"You wouldn't." Jesse sang.

"You know I would." She sang back.

"Fine." Jesse sighed. "I'll leave after eating."

Beca opened the door and gave him a final warning look.

"I give you my word." Jesse said with his right hand up.

* * *

"Hey, you're late." Stacie said as Beca jointed them at the clothes store Chloe and Stacie were already looking through. "We started without you, cause you took too long to come."

"Sorry, woke up late." Beca apologized and started looking through the racks, not really interested.

"Let me guess," Chloe smiled at her through a pile of clothes. "Jesse was at your place again?"

"Yup. And he made pancakes this morning." Beca said and pulled out a random dark blue shirt from the rack.

"What is you two relationship anyway? I still don't get it." Stacie showed Beca a green V-neck green blouse, which she rejected with a negative shake of her head.

"We're friends, kinda best friends, I guess."

"C'mon, friends don't stay over friends' apartments like you guys do. Not even best friends." Stacie rolled her eyes. "You gotta be more than that."

"It's just a stupid habit we got at college and couldn't get rid of." Beca laughed.

Beca and Jesse had met at college on their internship at the Barden University radio station during their freshman year. With all the time they spent stacking CDs together and going to a few same classes, plus their shared passion for music, they somehow became friends. No one was more surprised with their friendship than them both, considering their divergent personalities and interests. At some point, however, they created a very strong tie and they were now friends they could rely on everything, at every time. Apparently, their friendship was way out of the boundaries, according to their circle of friends.

"You can't say you feel nothing about him, Beca." Chloe gave her a knowing look. Chloe and Stacie were also Beca's college friends, but they could never really get their badass Beca being friends with someone like Jesse. Don't get it wrong, it wasn't like they had anything against him, they just couldn't see how they got along so well throughout all those years.

"Uh… I can, actually."

"Please," Stacie rolled her eyes. "You have that hot guy holding you on bed all night and you feel _nothing_?" Stacie was incredulous.

"We don't see each other that way." Beca said and had to hold her laughter at the faces her friends made. "Besides, he's totally gay."

"No way." Stacie narrowed her eyes. What a waste would be having that yummy piece of man playing for the other team. "I mean, he's dated girls, he can't be gay."

"He's pretty gay when nobody is around. And all his nerdness makes him completely sexually unattractive."

"I think you guys would make a cute couple." Chloe stated.

Both Beca and Stacie stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"What?" Chloe asked innocently when she noticed the gazes.

"You can't be serious." Stacie said. "Jesse is hot, totally, but a cute couple? Really? With _Beca_?" Stacie spilled the last word.

"Why do I feel offended right now?" Beca frowned playfully.

"Sorry," Stacie apologized, kind of empty worded. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, it's already a miracle that we're friends, let's not push so hard at it."

"I still think you guys would be awesome together." Chloe sighed and walked to the dressing room with a pile of clothes in hands.

"You live in a fairytale world, Chlo." Stacie said out loud as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Swanson, you presented us with the pleasure of your company." Bumper looked at him through his aviator sunglasses.

Bumper and his friend Donald were having beers at a beach kiosk when Jesse showed up.

"Thought you wouldn't come." Donald said.

"Yeah, Beca kicked me out of her apartment." Jesse fist bumped them both before he pulling out a chair for him to sit.

"Man, what is your deal with her?" Bumper asked, his eyes checking out a blonde passing by, behind his sunglasses lens.

"We're best friends." Jesse said as he gestured for a beer.

"Friends with benefits, you mean." Bumper corrected him with his now-it-all attitude.

"Not like that." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You're saying you keep with this game since college and you're not even having sex with her? What kind of foreplay is that?" Bumper asked incredulous, a little too loud, once a few faces turned to stare at them. A woman had also covered a boy's ears trying to protect him from Bumper's words and gave the guys a killer look.

"Just because it's out of you capabilities, it doesn't mean a guy and a girl can't be friends." Jesse said slowly, feeling the back of his neck getting red.

Going out in public with Bumper was always pleasant. Jesse thought he would be used to it by now, considering those three were friends since college days, but nope. You could never get used to Bumper. He was always too unpredictable.

"Yeah, when the girl is horrendous and you feel nothing attracted by her." Bumper leaned back on his chair, beer on hand.

"Let's, face it," he continued. "Beca is the most annoying person in the entire world…"

"Look who says that…" Donald cut in rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean." Bumper stared at him, his eyes illegible thanks to the glasses.

Donald just rolled his eyes again. What an egocentric asshole Bumper was. Of course, the jerk didn't even notice that.

"Anyway," Bumper looked back to Jesse. "She's a bitch, but she's hot. Super hot. Like erupting hot." He said, just to make his point clear.

"Yeah, and you got her on her sexy nighties right there just for you and you don't feel like ripping them off?" Donald asked with real curiosity.

"She doesn't wear sexy nighties to sleep. She wears huge t-shirts…" Jesse smiled slightly. "… But that's not the point! We're best friends, we're always making fun at each other, and joking, and saying stupid things and there's no sexual tension between us."

"Dude, you sure you're not gay?" Bumper pull out his sunglasses to stare at him.

"What? No." Jesse laughed. Why couldn't his friends get that he didn't see Beca in a romantic way?

"I knew there was something weird going on with that creepy workmate of yours." Bumper said, ignoring Jess's answer.

"Yeah, that… Benji, right?" Donald agreed. "You two looked pretty close that day."

Jesse remembered of the night he took Benji to a few drinks with Donald and Bumper. Benji was a cool guy, but he could get weird with his 'close up magic thing' and his wrong word choices – he could make the atmosphere get totally awkward with one small sentence.

"Guys, come on!" Jesse shook his head unbelievable. "Just because I'm not sleeping with Beca, it doesn't mean I'm gay. And Benji is a friend, just like you two."

"Don't put me on the same level as cape boy." Bumper said.

Jesse rolled his eyes. How he wished he could have stayed at Beca's apartment, watching his movies.

"It is kinda a waste, you know." Donald said after a while. "You and Beca, I mean."

"We're just best friends." Jesse said. "And that's already a lot."

"You are so lame." Bumper rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm happy with that, and that's what matters, right?" Jesse asked.

"You are so lame." Bumper just repeated and got his attention back to the passing beauties. He was no longer interested whatsoever on Jesse and his 'just best friend' relationship.

Jesse sighed. He was happy for having Beca as his best friend and seeing her as more than that was just out of the line. He was completely fine with that, so why would his friends keep pushing him on that matter?

* * *

**Raise your hands if you thought they were a couple at the beginning.**

**Random thoughts: I noticed that a while ago, but always forgot mentioning... You know in the movie, when Jesse and Beca go to the radio station and meet Luke for the first time? They are fucking wearing male/female versions of the same outfit - maybe not exactly, but they are wearing the same colors! Dude, I fangirled so badly when I noticed it.**

**Anyways, this was the first chapter. Oh, I know I sort of already used this characters setting, but I just really liked this. I hate writing a lot of people, so story will basically be around those six guys.**

**Well, I guess that's it, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews, you are awesome and always make me smile! :)**

**Oh, and my chaps are always kinda short, so get used to it.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

"Hey…" Beca called as she opened the door of Jesse's apartment. No need to say she had an extra key.

"Oh, hey." Jesse popped his head out from the kitchen doorway. "Dinner is almost done."

Beca walked to the kitchen after dropping her bag on the couch.

"Wow," She leaned her back against the doorway and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So lucky to have every guy's dream wife for my own and private enjoyment." She said as she took a look at Jesse wearing an apron and mixing whatever on a pan over the stove.

"Ha-ha." Jesse turned around to stare at her. "You're only having this…" he pointed his finger up down his body. "When we get married."

"Dude," Beca tried hard to hold her smirk. She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door inspecting its contents. "You do realize you just called yourself a wife. Every guy's dream wife, more precisely."

"No, I didn't." Jesse frowned. His brain was working, going through their conversation again just to assure him he was right.

"Yeah, you did." Beca laughed and shut the door after grabbing a beer.

Jesse rolled his eyes and got back to the cooking.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Hey, Jess?" Beca called before leaving the kitchen. Jesse looked at her curious. "Wifey." Beca winked before walking away.

"So funny, Bec. So funny." He shouted.

Beca sat down on the couch with her feet over the couch arm and turned on the TV. Nothing good was up, so she kept zapping through the channels bored. She took another sip of her beer and noticed a few papers on the coffee table.

"Jess, what's this?" She asked as she took one of them.

Jesse looked over the counter bar to the couch where Beca was sitting.

"A few pieces for the new movie I'm working on." Jesse said about the papers he'd left on the living room. "You could help me and take a look at them. Some fresh eyes could give me a new perspective."

"Yeah, I'll do it as soon as I get drunk enough."

"There's no way I'm risking my reputation letting a drunk girl get any closer to my scores." Jesse laughed.

"You know my best works come out when I'm under alcohol influence. And you have no reputation, idiot." Beca turned her head to stare at Jesse.

"Jesse Swanson is one of the top names in the film making industry." Jesse stated. "Which you wouldn't know once you repudiate anything nearly related to movies, except from your movication, of course."

"Quit the daydreaming, nerd." Beca rolled her eyes. "And who said I don't repudiate your stupid movication as well?"

"No need to pretend, Mitchell. I know you love it." Jesse winked.

"Only thing I don't entirely hate about it is the popcorn."

"See? That's your cute way of saying that you love it." Jesse said triumphantly.

Beca narrowed her eyes.

"You are an idiot, and I'm questioning myself again why we are still friends."

"We're friends because you love me. Oh, this is another thing related to movies you don't entirely hate: me."

She rolled her eyes and got back to the paper on her hand. Sometimes, Jesse was completely mental, and she felt scared. If she was his friend, something should be very, very wrong with her too.

"You are _so_ right." She said with her annoyingly fake voice. "I can't even imagine my life without you. And your amazing food."

"Good." Jesse said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Cause dinner is ready, babe."

* * *

After finishing dinner, Beca and Jesse were now back to the living room, sharing the couch with a countless amount of beer for each of them. A few bottles were already on the floor empty.

Now drunk enough, Beca was looking through Jesse's music sheets, making notes here and there, scratching the paper occasionally. Jesse kept looking at her working, he always felt amused about how focused and locked inside her own world Beca turned to be when it came to music. He liked how quickly she could get lost on her thoughts, completely oblivious to her surroundings. That was a habit he and Beca shared – in fact they could spend long hours together working on their own stuff, not even talking to each other; their thoughts kilometers apart, at the same time as they kept a strong connection between them.

"Dude, why are you staring at me?" Beca asked after a while, when she noticed Jesse's eyes on her.

"Just admiring your adorably concentrated look." Jesse interlaced his fingers on the back of his head leaning on the couch.

"Creep." She mumbled and got back to the piece.

"Guess who I saw today." Jesse said suddenly at some point of the night.

"Johnny Depp?" Beca asked. They had discussed during dinner about having a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon some night. Jesse's point was the captivating soundtrack; Beca's was captivating male cast.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no." Jesse smiled. "Saw Aubrey this afternoon."

"Who the hell is that?"

"You don't remember her? My ex, blonde, moved to Europe, Paris or something…" He listed. "We broke up cause she said we" he pointed to her and then to his chest. "Spent too much time together, freaked out when found your clothes here. Called you a slut."

"Oh, yeah, I remember her." Beca said vaguely. "Nice girl."

"What about her?" She asked when Jesse didn't continue.

"Uh… I may have asked her out." Jesse said avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"Why…?" Beca stared at Jesse trying to read him.

"I don't know. I mean, we dated, we were friends, right?" Jesse asked Beca for confirmation, to what she just shrugged. "I haven't seen her in so long… and the next thing I remember is that I was saying I would buy her a drink on Friday."

"You like her?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"What? No!" Jesse said shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"Come on," Beca said with conviction, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You dated her once and now that she's back you're all crazy to go out with her again. You like her."

"I _don't_ like her. I just wanted to know how she's been doing for the past few years." He said defensively, maybe too much defensively.

"Geez." He said annoyed. "Sometimes you're impossible, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca rolled her eyes and sat straighter. "On a scale of one to ten, how was she?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jesse choked on his beer when he heard that.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you asking?"

She didn't say anything, just waited for him to answer.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Jesse narrowed his eyes suspicious.

"Just answer it, Swanson."

"It's been a long time, I met many girls after her." Jesse looked away from her and kept staring at the beer on his hands.

"Give. Me. A number." Beca said every word with a sharp voice tone.

"An… eight, maybe?" Jesse said unsure.

"Wow, she's higher than a few of your last picks." Beca, as his best friends was quite well-informed on Jesse's romantic conquests. She and Bumper actually had a pretty good time sharing humiliating information about Jesse's lamest choices in girls. "Go for it, nerd." Beca gave him her approval.

"I can't believe we're talking about it." Jesse shook his head still shocked. "Aren't you supposed to be jealous?" He teased.

"Why would I?" Beca narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever." He sighed. "Come on, it's movication time!" He said as a way of ending that conversation.

"Let's just get done with it fast. Like ripping off a band-aid." Beca was mentally preparing herself for the next hours of torture.

Jesse laughed and pulled her to him. He placed her on the couch between his legs, her back turned to him, his arms around her.

He smiled. "I can't get used to it. You're so _tiny_."

"Yeah, asshole. I'm sure I can give you a good kick on the butt, though." She leaned her head on his chest trying to find a comfortable position.

"I don't think you can reach it."

Beca rolled her eyes as he felt Jesse's chest moving when he started laughing.

"Just play the movie, smartass."

"You're gonna love it, Bec." Jesse said smiling as he pressed play on the remote. "The Exorcism of Emily Rose."

* * *

**Sorry, this isn't one of my best chaps. BUT Aubrey is coming up! Ya-ay.**

**Uh... So, I need you guys to choose something: I have a flashback idea showing Jeca cute little scenes, which could both come next or as a last chapter. If it's not the flashback, chap 3 should show Aubrey and Jesse's date and more J&B conversation. What do you think should come next? I'll write based on the readers' opinion.**

**It's up to you. Aubrey or flashback?**

**Well, give me your answer and I'll see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I know I said on 'Bring that puppy home' (or as I call it, 'The puppy thing' - my other ongoing story, folks.) that I wouldn't be updating so often, but I'm back home this weekend and I could manage to finish this chap! Yay!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm answering a few things here, not PMing you guys that often anymore, cause I'm too lazy for that. Haha :)**

**lily: I know, they are sooo married old couple, that's kinda the reason I started this story: to make these cute scenes of them.**

**cuticlecareenetwork: The friendzone atmosphere is totally on purpose. And I like how Aubrey and Beca are totally opposites, that's why she's always around.**

**StoicMuch: "curious how you're going to explode them out of the friendzone" - Yeah me too!**

**jessica.792aka annak47fans:**** Don't worry, this is definitely Jeca!**

**Anaeira: J&B never dated. If any of you readers understood they did, please let me know where you felt confused so I can rewrite it. They have this weird friendship but they never dated.**

**gossipsweetlips****, Anaeira, marsbarr, angie515: Here I present you the flashbacks! Fluffy scenes - some better than others.**

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

It was the first time Luke, the station manager, had given Beca a night shift. There were no strict rules, she could play her own music, as long as she followed the few usual station rules, which include the 'no sex on the desk' rule.

Things were going great, the only thing she had to do was to put her playlist on air and relax. Well, that was until Jesse, her coworker decided to show up and make her company, because, as he said, she could feel lonely staying there all by herself the whole night. That's why he'd brought her beer and pizza. That was also the reason why he was standing on Luke's desk, using his beer bottle as a microphone and singing out loud.

_My loneliness is killing me (and I)_

_I must confess I still believe (still believe)_

He sang with a crazy high-pitched voice.

Beca, who was sitting on the desk, next to his feet just rolled her eyes and took another swig of her beer. Jesse kept singing, louder and louder.

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

"Wow," Beca let go when Jesse finished the chorus with a dramatic pose. "You are so gay."

"C'mon." Jesse sat on her side clumsy and laughing. "Nothing manlier than a hot guy singing Britney Spears hits with his perfect voice." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"So many things wrong in this sentence." She stared at Jesse, trying to look serious.

"And you ask why you're still single." Beca laughed.

"I'm still single because you don't wanna go out with me." Jesse deep stared at her eyes, a goofy smile on his face.

"Don't hold your breath on it." Beca stared back at him. "I mean, do you really thing you can compete against Luke?"

Jesse looked away from her and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know. Excellent bone structure, fancy British accent, really cool tattoos, even I feel turned on around him."

"Dude, you sure you're not gay?" Beca raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want me to prove it?" Jesse turned his face to look at her again. A sexy smirk on the corner of his lips.

"What about a threesome?" She teased.

He leaned closer to her, his eyes going slowly from her eyes to her lips, and back to the eyes.

"You, me, Luke and this desk." He patted the desk.

"Deal."

* * *

"Jesse, I told you. I'm fine." Beca folded her arms as she stared at the guy who just invaded her room. He was lying on her bed with his notebook in front of him.

"Why wouldn't you be?" He asked not looking away from the notebook screen.

"I'm here for myself, Bec. Brought Mean Girls for your movication. And ice cream." He lifted a white plastic bag with two ice cream pints inside.

"This has nothing to do with your pitiful recent break up." He winked.

Beca rolled her eyes and walked to the chair next to the bed. Jesse was the worst liar in the world and it was just like him to come to her room trying to cheer her up.

"Besides," he continued. "If there's someone who should be upset about the break up, should be that asshole, not you. Now come here." He beckoned her over.

"Kimmy-Jim is coming back any minute." Beca said with no efforts of getting up from her chair.

"No, she's not." Jesse stated firmly.

Beca stared at him suspiciously.

"Oh my God. You make it sound like you murdered her or something."

Jesse rolled his eyes and gave her a 'stop being so stupid' look.

"Are those police sirens?" She pretended to be focused on the noises outside. "I am so not gonna cover you, Jess."

"Ha-ha, Mitchell." He shook his head with contempt. "I told her I would pass by and we would be a little loud, so I suggested that she'd be more comfortable staying somewhere else."

"Oh my God." She said again. "You made her thing we're having sex?"

Jesse shrugged. "I didn't, you dirty mind. Movies can be really loud, you know."

"Awesome, nerd. Just awesome." Beca gave him one of her best killer looks. "Like those mortal gazes she throws at me weren't enough, now you gave her another reason to try to poison me."

Jesse laughed. He had already met Beca's roommate, so he knew she kind of had reasons to be scared but he couldn't stop thinking of how cute frightened Beca was; she was so adorable.

"You laugh cause you don't have to sleep in the same room as her."

"Look at the bright side, Beca. You're watching a cool movie before you die." Jesse held her hand and pulled her gently to him.

"Dude, calling Mean Girls a cool movie just supports my theory, proving that you're gay inside." She said as she got into bed next to him.

"So what? A guy can't say he likes chick flicks?"

"Normal guys can't- Hey, what the hell you think you're doing?" Beca asked when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Your bed it too small." He defended himself. He kept holding her tight, not letting her move. "And who said I'm a normal guy?"

Beca laughed and leaned her head on his neck. She would never admit it, but she really needed his comfort. Especially after what she just had been through.

"Sorry, my mistake." She said as she took one ice cream pint for her and gave him the other one.

That was the first night they spent on each other's arms.

* * *

"Hey, brought you soup." Beca said when Jesse opened his door. She gave Jesse a plastic bag with a medium size warm Styrofoam container in it.

"Aww, Bec. That is so sweet." A looking sick Jesse with red nose and heavy eyes grinned and let her into his dorm. He put the plastic bag on the nightstand and collapsed on the bed, face buried on a pillow.

"We're partners on the English project. Not letting you die yet, Swanson." She explained as she closed the door and walked to his bed, sitting next to him.

Beca made Jesse sit and eat his soup, despite his complains and refusals, saying he was tired and wasn't hungry.

"You know, things were kinda nice at the radio station today." Beca said at some point while she watched over Jesse eating. "You weren't there to make your stupid jokes, so Luke and I had to find other ways to entertain ourselves."

"I think there was a pack of cards somewhere." Jesse said not paying much attention.

"We couldn't find it, so we had to disobey that rule and have sex on the desk."

"You should get sick more often, Jess." She patted him on the leg.

"Yeah, right." Jesse rolled his eyes. "I'm happy to know that while I was here dying you were having fun with Mr Hot British."

"Can we still eat on that desk?" Jesse asked after a while.

"We can definitely eat on that desk again." Beca laughed.

Jesse nodded and kept chewing. Then, he realized what she meant.

"Ew, Beca!" He stared at her annoyed. "I'm eating – food! And I'm sick. Can't you show some sympathy?"

Beca laughed again. "You're the one who asked, genius."

Jesse shook his head a few times, trying to delete that information.

"Did you really have sex with Luke?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He shook his head again.

"Never mind." He muttered.

* * *

Stacie and Chloe made Beca go to a stupid party of a random fraternity, despite all her fighting. Her two friends were long out of her sight and she was enjoying the night by the improvised bar alone.

"Hello cutie." A drunk guy said from behind her.

Beca rolled her eyes. She was praying she wouldn't need to deal with drunk idiots that night, but apparently the gods hated her.

"Enjoying the party?" He whispered on her ear.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit." She pushed him away annoyed.

"Hey, calm down." He grabbed her hand. "I saw you here by yourself, thought I could make you some company." He looked at her lips hungry.

"Or you could walk away, asshole. I'd like that more." She tried to get away from him.

The guy put his free hand around her waist and pulled Beca to his direction.

"This teasing is so damn hot." He whispered, his face getting terribly closer to her.

Beca tried to fight him, but that guy was huge and million times stronger than her.

"Get away from my girlfriend." An angry voice said from behind them.

"Girlfriend?" Both Beca and the stranger guy asked in unison.

Beca looked from behind the guy holding her. She immediately recognized that voice, but was still shocked when she saw Jesse standing there.

"Yeah, what you heard." Jesse said firm as he pulled Beca away from the drunk frat guy. Jesse didn't break eye contact with him not even for a second.

The guy stared up down at Jesse, obviously pondering if he should start a fight.

"Whatever." He said after a long moment. "This bitch is not worth it." He mumbled and walked away from the couple.

When the guy was a safe distance away from her, Beca stared at Jesse fiercely.

"Girlfriend?" She said again.

"Sorry, that was the heat of the moment." Jesse shrugged.

"How dare you, Swanson?" Beca yelled. She was done: alcohol, the frat pervert and Jesse showing up to save her like she was some kind of weak ridiculous girl… it all made her explode. Unfortunately, Jesse was the aim of her wrath.

"Why are you yelling? I was just trying to help you." Jesse said defensively.

"I don't. Need. Your. Help." She pointed every word with a poke on his crest.

Jesse stopped her hand as soon as she finished her sentence. His eyes were ice cold on hers.

"A simple 'thank you' would be enough."

"Wow, thank you, my shining armor knight." Beca knew he didn't deserve that, but she was so pissed off. She released herself from Jesse and started walking through the crowd of people. She'd managed to get out of the house when she felt a hand around her arm. _Not again_.

She turned herself ready to punch the person on the face, then she realized it was Jesse.

"Get off." She said through her clenched teeth.

"Beca…" He started gentle.

"You're not my boyfriend. Get off." She said again.

"Just because I'm not your boyfriend, it doesn't mean I can't worry about you." Jesse softened his hand.

"I can take care of myself." She said with a flaming gaze.

"I know, you're a big girl. Next time I'll let you be raped. I won't even move, I promise." He winked at her. _Always joking_, Beca thought.

"I wasn't- You're stupid." She rolled her eyes and turned on her feet.

Jesse moved fast to walk by her side.

"What I'm trying to say is that it was presumptuous and I'm sorry."

Beca ignored him and sped up her walk.

"And you're being kinda bitchy- more than usual. How much alcohol did you have?"

"It's not of your business." She said defensively.

"Come on," He grabbed her hand interlacing his fingers on hers. "Let's get some coffee."

Beca felt undecided between keeping mad at Jesse and accepting his invitation. She sighed. A coffee would be of good use now.

"You better be paying." Beca gave in. She avoided looking at Jesse, but slightly squeezed his hand back.

"Of course I am. A gentleman always pays." He smiled and she frowned.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

"I love you too, Bec."

* * *

"Why can't he understand that my life is making music in LA?" Beca muttered on her pillow.

"Come on, Bec." Jesse sitting next to her rubbed her back. "Don't be so hard on him. He's your dad."

"It's not just him. Step-monster is being a pain too." She turned her face to look at him. "She keeps asking me what's new in my life, or if I got a boyfriend already. It's fucking not of her business." She spilled the last words.

"She's just trying to be nice." Jesse tried to easy things.

"Yeah, if she wants to be nice, she should stop asking all that crap. I don't ask her about her life with my dad."

Jesse laughed and kept consoling her. Beca suddenly turned on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm done. I hate this place."

"You mean your dorm?" Jesse asked joking.

"I mean Barden." Beca rolled her eyes. "These years I've spent here were the biggest waste of time ever. I can't wait to get out and leave this all behind."

A shadow passed through Jesse's eyes, but Beca didn't notice, she was too busy hating her life.

"You know what? I gotta go to class." Jesse stood up and grabbed his backpack.

Beca frowned. She was sure Jesse had the afternoon free that day, but she didn't say anything.

Jesse left her room with an empty 'bye' without even looking at her.

Beca sat on her bed, trying to understand Jesse's behavior. Why he was acting so weirdly out of sudden? Then, it clicked. She realized what she'd said.

She let herself fall on the bed again.

"Awesome, Beca." She shouted at herself, her hands pressing her eyes. "Can you try to be more stupid?"

[…]

Beca walked to Jesse's dorm with the heart on her throat. She couldn't stand being on a fight with her best friend.

She took a deep breath and knocked the door.

After a few seconds, Jesse opened. His face was dark and got even darken when he saw who it was.

"Hey," Beca said softly. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"I think you made your point very clear, Bec." He said with so much hurt that killed her.

"No, I didn't." Beca said firm and stared at his dark eyes. She took a deep breath. "This place sucks."

Jesse let go a disdainful laugh.

"I got that at first time. You don't have to stab me again." He said curt.

"Fuck." Beca was now getting mad. "Jesse, I'm trying to apologize here, so can you shut up?"

Jesse was about to say that she wasn't doing a very good job apologizing, but changed his mind at the last second and just leaned on the doorframe quiet instead.

"This place sucks." Beca repeated slowly. "But… It would suck even more if you weren't here." She avoided looking at him. She hated apologizing and she hated saying those cheesy things.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked confused.

"Life at Barden is hell, but you manage to make my everyday more interesting." She spilled annoyed and crossed her arms.

"Really?" He asked with his innocent voice and even Beca not looking at him, she could feel he was grinning.

"No, asshole." She rolled her eyes and stared at him. He was grinning. "I have Tourette's. I can't control what I say."

Jesse's grin got even wider, for Beca's surprise.

Inside, she sighed relieved. They were good again, for now.

* * *

**Okay, random thoughts (all my A/Ns are random, but that's not the point):**

**Skylar Asting singing _Baby One More Time_ on _Ground Floor_ gives me eargasms every single time. Especially on the "( my loneliness is killing me) _And I__". _Watch it on YouTube, it's totally worth it! Oh, and it's with Anna Camp.**

**Hmmm... You think Beca and Luke had sex? Or she was just teasing Jesse? I leave it to your own imagination ;)**

**Which was your favorite scene? My fav is the radio station scene (first one).**

**About the time, I don't know precisely, just that first scene was during Freshman year. What do you think about the sequence of scenes? Should I change it? Please, please let me know.**

**This chap ended up longer than my usual. I'm happy I managed to write that much.**

**Next one is Aubrey's scene :)**

**See ya fellas!**


End file.
